


Humor Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: where the reader is easily flustered around Petra who notices and likes to flirt with them because she thinks the reader’s reactions are cute and then ends up asking them out to dinner?





	Humor Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You couldn’t help but laugh at your current predicament. You had literally walked into a wall because you were blushing when Petra had been flirting with you. And to try to avoid being seen the effect she had on you, you had turned to walk away thinking there was some room for you to spare. But no. And Petra let out a soft laugh and an “aww”. You couldn’t handle it, so you immediately went out the room in the right direction and went for the elevator. 

Why couldn’t you just act normal in front of Petra? You couldn’t be the only one she flirted with, right? Maybe the only woman because you knew she flirted with the electrician just last week. So when did it all change?

You were lost in your mind you didn’t hear Jane call out for you.

“Y/N!”

Jane was waving her hands in front of you.

“Oh! Hi, Jane!”

“Hey, Y/N. You, okay? You’re bleeding a little on your forehead.”

“Oh, I didn’t know. I saw Petra and -”

“Say, no more. I understand.”

“Understand what?”

“Oh, Y/N. I think when it’s time, Petra will talk to you. I will say this. I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s ever been oblivious about someone.”

_________

A few months passed and Petra continued to flirt with you. You were getting better at controlling your reactions, at least enough to not walk into any more solid objects. 

“Y/N, you know yoga, correct?”

“I do, Petra. Would you like me to recommend you some classes?”

“I’d like it more if you could recommend me some poses. I want to work on my flexibility. I mean this body isn’t getting any younger.”

“Okay, I’ll send you pictures of yoga poses later.”

“Would they be pictures of you doing these yoga poses, Y/N?”

“Just off of Google.”

“How about you come over later tonight and demonstrate these yoga poses for me, Y/N? Would you mind?”

“I don’t mind. What time should I drop by, Petra?”

“Anytime after 7.”

“I’ll see you tonight.”

You walk away and Jane can’t help but throw a pillow at Petra.

“Jane!”

“Oh my god, you flirt! Petra, Y/N honestly believes this is just a friend helping out a friend. You need to be more direct.”

“Y/N is useless when it comes to detecting hints, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, they are. So be more direct. I’m glad you’re toning your flirting down. No more wall repairs.”

“Once! It happened one time, Jane! I didn’t mean for them to walk into a wall. But I didn’t know that by toning my flirting down, they’d be even more oblivious.”

“Well, you’ve got a few hours until you see Y/N again. So just be careful. For the both of you.”

“I will. Thanks, Jane.”

“You’re welcome. I like it when you’re nice to me.”

“And there you go ruining it again, Jane.”

_________

You arrived 7 on the dot. You were wearing your yoga pants and a tank top that read:  _YODA SAID BE ONE WITH THE YOGA AND YOGA YOU SHALL._

_“_ Hey, Y/N. Come on in.”

“Have you started your stretches?”

“I was waiting for you to help me.”

“Great idea, Petra. If you’ve never done yoga before, it’s best to do it with a partner.”

After ten minutes of doing some light stretching, you turned to Petra to begin demonstrating some poses.

“Could you help me with the poses, Y/N?”

“Of course. Let’s relax this arm and straighten this one out. There you go. Nice, Petra. You’re a quick learner.”

“I wish you were the same, Y/N.”

“What do you mean?”

“Help me get back to a regular position, and I’ll explain.”

_________

Petra motions for you to follow her to the couch.

“Y/N, I’m going to be frank with you. I like you, and if you’re not busy tomorrow night, would you like to get dinner with me? Not as friends but as maybe as two people going on more than one date together?”

“Oh! You mean…I would like that, Petra. Would you like to continue our yoga session?”

“No, Y/N. Those three poses have me sore.”

“Not too sore to miss our date tomorrow night?”

“No, Y/N.”

“I’ll get you some ice. Oh, and Petra, I’m not too oblivious. Okay, maybe I am. And maybe I did overhear you and Jane talking earlier.”

“You are definitely oblivious, Y/N. It’s been months since I’ve started flirting with you, and you couldn’t take a hint.”

“You threw me off when you flirted with that electrician.”

“And I’m sorry for that. But let me be clear. I like you, Y/N. And we are going on a date tomorrow. Got it?”

“Crystal.”


End file.
